


omnia mors aequat // everything is equal in death

by justamikabirb



Series: Give 'em Hel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU where Hela grows up with Thor and Loki, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Big Sister Hela, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Fluff, Hela still gets banished but the circumstances are different, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Pre-Thor (2011), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamikabirb/pseuds/justamikabirb
Summary: Hela; Goddess of Death, Odin's Executioner and heir to his throne. Feared through all the Nine Realms, the eldest daughter enjoyed her notoriety and the fear it brought. For years, Hela had thought of herself as a weapon and weapons do not weep. They do not feel anything, positive or negative. However, her outer shield would falter as her two younger brothers would open her eyes to a new purpose and reveal her humanity that was thought to be lost.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Hela (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hela & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Hela & Loki (Marvel), Hela & Odin (Marvel), Hela & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Give 'em Hel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	omnia mors aequat // everything is equal in death

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i imagine things to go if hela grew up with the boys and was still odin's executioner. it's pretty short to get all the formalities out of the way (e.g; hela's relationship with odin vs frigga, how she felt about thor and loki being born etc etc)

A true prodigy. That’s what Hela was called.

Her fighting skills were unmatched, her magic skills akin only to her mother. The All-Father saw this talent and decided to mold it to his vision. After all, an executioner would be imperative come his future plans for conquest. And with proper training and time, Hela could be that executioner, perhaps even a worthy heir to his throne when the time came. Odin followed through with the training accordingly; honing her combat skills and tactics.

But amongst the strictness of Odin, there were the calmer moments of Frigga.

Hela remembered as a child enjoying the small moments shared in sessions where Frigga would help her develop her seiðr. Unlike her father, her mother was patient and understanding; always willing to guide her child in the right direction. One could say she had something of a childhood within those times. It was no secret how the All-Mother detested The All-Father’s strict regimen; children were supposed to be allowed to be children. As such, it was also no secret that she would pretend to turn a blind eye to, or even encourage, Hela’s mischief and activities. She would always make sure it was her and not her husband to ‘punish’ appropriately. The young goddess appreciated that kindness and used all that time to her advantage to escape.

However, once she (barely) became a teenager, Odin decided Hela no longer needed to study with Frigga. Whether it was because he decided her skills had reached their peak, or that his exhaustion for his wife’s interference had reached its breaking point. Whatever it was, Hela recalled the situation as rather downcast; her mother could only look on with sorrowful eyes as her father made the decision. In its place came more intense daily sparring sessions, more lessons on the history of Asgard and the responsibilities that came with being its ruler. In Odin’s world, softness and compassion did not win wars; fear and strength did.

Hela was a weapon, an entity to be feared, Goddess of Death and she would see her position through till the end. After conquering the Nine Realms, it was as if nothing could stop her from that. However, she could not foresee how quickly that would come to an end. She remembered that day well; she and Odin had just come back from their latest battle. Frigga had come to greet them like she always did, but Hela could tell there was something different about the air of her mother. Her intuition would be correct as Frigga had found herself with child and it was like a switch had been flipped in Odin.

Days would pass and Hela could sense the changing within her father. To the untrained eye, it was business as usual. But she knew; she could taste the change that laid bitter on her tongue. The change was slow, and she could not figure out what his endgame was. All she knew was she did not care for it and her resentment would start to drown her thoughts. Resentment for her ‘father’ and resentment for this new child who had cost Hela her life’s purpose. That had to be it, right? For why else would the battles start to slow and her end up confined within the palace walls? She had heard having children does strange things to one’s mind so this must have been no different. She would hold her tongue on the matter, however. The child may have endangered her role as executioner, but it would not do so to her role as the rightful heir to the throne. Let the old fool have another child if he wanted. Perhaps it would keep him busy enough for her to ascend.

Months passed and soon Thor was born, second-born of Odin and Frigga. All of Asgard celebrated the birth of the new heir except for Hela. She felt obligated to be happy for her mother, seeing the joy glimmer in Frigga's eyes. She would humor her whenever she would come to the princess with a cooing Thor in her arms, forcing whatever smile she could and politely refusing to hold him. Some time may have passed but Hela could not forget the transgression committed before his first breath. Was holding the grudge worth it, especially towards such a helpless creature? Probably not. Was she going to anyway? Why, yes, yes she was.

* * *

It was a normal, boring day for the princess. Hela was lounging in her chair reading while Fenris slept in her bed. She felt bad for the poor wolf; the only time they could get up and walk around were either during training or small walks around the grounds. She knew they both missed being able to roam freely and stretch their legs. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Hela ordered, eyes not leaving her book.

“Princess,” the guard bowed as he opened the door. “The All-Father has asked for your presence in the throne room.”

“Did he say why?” she asked, eyes not leaving the book as she turned the page.

“I would not question his order, your majesty. Besides, he asked for your presence post-haste.”

Hela sighed deeply, shutting her book closed with a satisfying ‘thud’ and placed it on her desk. She stood up, smoothed her outfit and followed the guard out. What did the old man want this time? Another frivolous errand she assumed, per usual as of late. Once they reached the throne, the guard bowed once more to her and promptly left back to his post. On the golden-- and arguably gaudy--throne sat Odin, Frigga next to him, Heimdall and other assorted guards. As custom, Hela knelt before Odin, head down in respect.

“You called, father?” Hela asked with pseudo pleasantries.

“You may stand, child,” Odin said, motioning his hand for her to stand up. Hela obliged and looked at her father, placing her hands behind her back.

“I believe you know about Jotunheim.”

“That infernal, icy wasteland that is home to the Frost Giants. Their king is Laufey. If I am recalling this correctly, Asgard and Jotunehim have a peace agreement of some sort.” A mindless decision in her opinion as the Frost Giants were not to be trusted. Then again, with how he has been, she was not surprised her father made such a reckless agreement to begin with. “With all due respect father, I assume you have a better reason to have called me rather than a simple history quiz.”

“Perceptive as ever. Midgard has been invaded by King Laufey and has threatened to take it for his own as replacement for Jotunheim. He will attempt to conquer the Nine Realms.” Odin stood up and walked down the steps towards Hela, placing a hand on her shoulder. “What do you think of this, my child?”

Hela looked into his eyes with a smile and fire that had been sleeping for Gods know how long.

“Well we can’t let that happen, now can we?”

* * *

A beam of light came from the sky and in front of Laufey stood Odin and Hela. The two sides stared each other down, the tension thick in the air, and quickly the battle sparked off. Everything was in chaos as the sounds of weapons clashing together mixed with cries. It proved to be a long, arduous battle to the point where Hela felt as though they’d be here till the end times. That was not going to be an obstacle for her, however. The sounds of war, the adrenaline pounding through her, she had missed this so much. She would strike down every giant till their last breath until she could fight no longer. Abruptly, the giants started to make a retreat, and amid the panic and cheers was a stabbing sound followed by a cry of pain. Hela turned to see Laufey stabbing Odin through his right eye.

“No!” she yelled, throwing daggers towards the Frost Giant king. He managed to dodge her aim as he turned and retreated as well. Hela ran over to Odin who fell to one knee, gripping his face in pain. She knelt next to him, looking between him and the retreating Frost Giants. “Cowards…”

“We must follow them!” Odin gritted through his teeth, all the while Hela looked incredulously at him. He chuckled as he stood up. “If we let our enemy go now, there may not be a second chance. You know this as well as I do.”

Hela looked at him for a few moments before turning back to the army. “You heard the All-Father! We follow them to Jotunheim!”

* * *

It did not let up once the Asgardians arrived in Jotunheim. Hela barreled through a crowd of Frost Giants on Fenris, using Mjolnir as additional crowd control. Amongst it all, Odin and Laufey had found each other in a one-on-one duel atop the temple. But then, a sound echoed throughout the field; Laufey’s army stood down and she looked up to see Odin over Laufey with Gungnir at his throat.

“Laufey has agreed to a peace treaty in exchange for his life,” Odin announced to his army. “In addition, we will collect the Casket of the Ancient Ones to prevent a situation like this from happening in the future.”

Hela sighed through a clenched jaw as Odin ordered a group of men to collect the Casket. Another peace agreement? Losing his eye must have done something to the old man to make the same mistake twice.

“Hela, with me.”

Odin’s voice broke her out of her thoughts as she followed him into the temple. It was fairly barren and, to Hela, dull. Besides the Casket, Jotunheim offered nothing of real use. And even then, the Casket was unremarkable. She was walking behind her father when she heard a sound. Hela looked over to the direction of the sound and saw Odin was knelt down holding something. She walked closer and saw it was a child swaddled in a blanket, wailing and crying.

‘What a hideous beast,’ Hela thought to herself as she examined the infant. It was an icy blue with piercing red eyes and strange markings. Her father began softly cooing to the baby like he does with Thor, earning a heavy eye roll from her. This was just pathetic; did Odin really drag her to this forsaken landscape to fight the Jotunns, lose an eye, take down Laufey single handedly only to coo and coddle a baby? A non-Asgardian no less? What a joke. The world was cruel, and weakness had no place in it lest you wanted a sure death; this frost giant was certainly no different as it seemed to have been left to die as a result of its own weakness. Odin made sure she was well aware of that fact. But then again, how fitting of her father to forget his own rules. “Not to worry, dear father,” she muttered, pulling a knife from the winds. “I have no qualms about reminding you how the world works.”

She raised the dagger above her head, about to come down in a swift motion until she noticed something that made her hand still. The ‘beast’ changed in Odin’s hands as it swapped its blue skin to match his own. But that was not what stopped her. It was the split moment of green, a venomous green, that felt like a dagger through her own chest. It was only for a moment as the baby’s eyes would turn to a blue-ish color, but she knew what she saw and there was no ignoring it; those were her eyes. Caught off guard for what felt like the first time in her life, Hela lowered her dagger, keeping eye contact. However, this time her eyes did not hold the same malevolence as it did moments previously. They were filled with confusion and curiosity.

Odin turned around to her, cuddling the child with a soft smile on his battle ridden face. “Meet your new brother, Hela.”

What? It was official; he was truly a fool. New brother? Surely, he wasn’t serious.

“Oh, is he now?” Hela scoffed. “You must be joking. Your ‘little lion’ not enough for you?”

“Hela, that’s enough-”

“How do you plan to explain this to mother? To the palace? You don’t think rumors will come about as a result of this sudden change of heart? Since when are Frost Giants as good as Asgardians in your eyes? You have years of explaining to do if that is the case-”

“This is not your concern, child! As your king and your father, I demand respect. You will not question my actions or motives. That is final.”

He walked past her, silence broken up by his footsteps on the hard ground.

“Why?”

Odin paused at the entrance of the temple and turned around.

“Why are you doing this?” She turned around to face him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What are you going to do with him?”

He looked at the girl for a moment before turning and walking out, leaving Hela to herself. He may not have given her an answer, but she knew it too well; that child was not safe, not in Odin’s care. She was engulfed with a strange sense of fear and sadness. Was the boy going to end up like her? Would he end up being a tool to be discarded when deemed useless, like she was when her father decided that a long time ago?

Enough.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cold air as she centered herself. Odin was right. It was of no matter to her what the All-Father wishes to do, nor is the fate of the boy her problem. Her only concern should be herself and her future, to focus on becoming Nine Realms’ next ruler. With a final, calming breath, she turned around and followed her father and the remaining troops back to Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> it's OOC 100% so please forgive me. just an idea i like to play with since in this house we stan healthy family dynamics. i plan on making this a series, but hopefully you enjoyed regardless! it's cringe worthy but yknow that's making an AU


End file.
